Forbidden Love
by VampCristal
Summary: Alexis is the daughter of the great Alucard; but she has no clue due to Alucard erasing himself from her memories 13 years ago. Alucard has meet her now 15 and wants to give her memeories back, but slowly. But Schrodinger interfears and takes her. While she spends time at Millenium's Base, Alexis and Schrodinger start to fall for each other. I don't own Hellsing,OCXSchrodinger.
1. Meeting Again

In an orphanage on the other side of town, in the window sit's a girl of 15 with dark red hair with black highlights and hazel eyes. This is Alexis, her mother had pasted away 4 years ago and none of her other relatives would take her in. Alexis had no idea who her father was for her mother raised her since birth. Alexis wasn't like other girls, she had small fangs, her skin was a little pale then the other girls in the orphanage, she was very strong and had incrediable speed, she could jump very high, and when ever she saw blood her heart beat fast and she would always go and hide. She would also act weird whenever she saw anyone's bare neck. She had no idea what she was, noone would tell her. Her mother always said that's how she was born and no doctors could help her.

Alexis watched the town below as a girl with brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes walked over and tapped her shoulder. " Alexis, are you ok?" Alexis sighed and turned her head to her, " no Shika, I'm not ok. I'm still wondering why my mother never told me who my father was, or what I am. I'm clearly not a human being." she says as Shika sits besided her on the window ceil and says, " maybe someone at the Hellsing Mansion knows, I've heard they help thoese in need. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Alexis looks towards the door and says, " two things wrong with that idea Shika. One, how will I get over to the Hellsing Mansion, and Two, Mrs. Stella wouldn't let me leave the orphanage." Shika hugs Alexis's waist as Alexis smiles at her and strokes her hair. Ever since Shika arrived at the orphange 2 years ago she's clinged herself to Alexis calling her big sister, and Alexis doesn't mind it one bit. The doors to the girl's section of the orphange opens up and Mrs. Stella walks in.

" Alright everyone get up now, I have an important message to say." she says as all the girls in the room get out of bed and look at her as Alexis and Shika glance over at her. " What is the news this time Mrs. Stella, new chores for us to do?" Alexis says as ignores her, and says, " we will have people coming from the Hellsing Mansion tonight, they are coming here to check the orphanage out, I want you all to clean up and look your best, who knows. They might even adopt one of you." she then walks over to Alexis and Shika, " and I'll make sure it's you Shika." Shika clung more onto Alexis as Alexis glared at Mrs. Stella her eyes flashing red and demon like as Mrs. Stella looks over at her. " You will do no such thing, if Shika is adopted, then I'm going with her." Alexis says as Mrs. Stella laughs and replies, " who would want a little freak for a daughter, all you had on you when you arrived here, was the clothes on your back and that stupid wolf pendent." Alexis held onto Shika as Mrs. Stella went around to make sure everyone was up as Alexis's free hand went around the wolf pendent on the beaded chain her mother left her with. The pendent was a oval with a blue cresent slash mark above a wolf howling at a cresent moon and trees in the background. It layed over a black onyx oval stone, alexis cheerished this item her mother left for her, Alexis's mother told her this, " when the time comes, this pendent will help you find your father, I'm sorry I can't tell you more my daughter." Alexis glanced out the window again as a tear escaped her eye.

Later that day all the orphans were outside playing. Alexis sat in the big tree in the back watching them play. Shika played tag with some of the other girls as Alexis smiled at her. " Alexis come and play!" a girl with blond hair shouts at her as Alexis looks over, " nah no tag for me Ami." she replies as the girl smiles and says, " alright Alexis, maybe next time." then she goes and joins the others. One of the boys walked over to the tree and looked up at Alexis, " He Lexi your gonna come down and hang out with th others?" he asks as Alexis looks at him, " Levi what have I told you about giving me a nickname?" she says jumping down to the 16 year old and glaring softly at him. " What I think Lexi is an adorable nickname." he says as Alexis playfully punches his arm as he chuckles at her. " ow ok ok, I won't call you by a nickname Alexis." he says as she smiles at her and kisses his cheek, " I don't mind if it's from you Levi." she says as he hugs her. " you're my dear friend Alexis, please don't ever leave me behind or if you get adopted before me…please don't forget about me." he tells her as she hugs him back, " I understand Levi." she says as Mrs. Stella rings the bell and everyone looks over at her as she says, " the people from the Hellsing Mansion is here. Everyone be on your best behaiver and follow me to the front so we can greet them."

Everyone followed except Alexis and Levi, " coming Lexi" he says as Alexis unhugs from him and jumps into the tree, " no thanks Levi, I'll get yelled at by Mrs. Stella later anyway, you go on ahead." she says as Levi runs with the others inside as Alexis puts her hand over her heart and tries to calm down. " _I saw Levi's neck and my mind went blank, what's going on with me. It felt as if I wanted to bite Levi's neck and drink his blood. What is wrong with me_?" Alexis thought to herself as a tall figure stood in the shadows of the orphanage building looking at her. " Wonderful day isn't it?" she hears as she looks around for who said that. " Who's there, show yourself!?" she says as she looks at the orphanage building as she see's the figure step out into the light coming from the street lamp as she see's a guy about 38 wearing a black suit with a red overcoat and red hat, white gloves on his hands, orange glasses over his eyes, she could see he hade black hair. " Hello there, I'm surprised that your not out front with the others. I felt an odd aura back here and came to investigate." he says as Alexis jumps down from the tree as she says, " Mrs. Stella always tells me to hide when people come to visit anyway." she hides her pendent under her shirt as the man looks at it before she hid it. " That was a beautiful pendent you had there." he says as Alexis looks away and replies, " my mother left it to me, she said one day it would help me find my father; but it hasn't yet, I dought I'll ever find him." she says as the man walks over to her ans put's a hand on her shoulder.

" What's your name?" he asks as she looks up at him and replies, " I never give my name to someone unless they introduce themselves first. My mother would always tell me to do that." She sees the man smile a bit as he removes his hand from her shoulder and bows a little to her, " my name is Alucard, may I have your name please?" he says as he straightens himself out as she replies, " I'm Alexis, it's nice to meet you Alucard." Alucard's smile disappears for a bit as he turns from her and Alexis tilts her head to the side in confusement. " _Could this really be the girl that Melissa told me about in her last letter to me, the girl fit's the describition perfectly; but I can't jump to conclusions, anyone could have that hair color and eyes; but her aura…it's simular to mine a bit_." he thought as Alexis tapped his arm, " hey are you ok?" he then turns to her and smiles a bit as he says, " yes I'm alright. Don't worry about me Alexis." Alexis smiles a little at him when suddenly there came screaming from the front of the orphanage and someone yelling " ALUCARD!"

_Stopping here for now, please review. First Hellsing fanfic. Have a great day and next chapter will be out ASAP ^_^_


	2. Alexis's Fight

_Chapter 1 recap: Alexis smiles a little at him when suddenly there came screaming from the front of the orphanage and someone yelling " ALUCARD!"_

Alexis and Alucard go running around the orphanage building when suddenly they see a vampire devoring one of the orphans, it was Shika. " You monsters let her go!" Alexis yelled as it turned it's head and looked at her dropping Shika's body on the ground. Alexis looked at Shika's body as her eyes flashed red and Alucard noticed that. _" Her eyes just flashed red, hmm maybe I should let her handle this one…oh wait Master Integra is here, she'll expect me to handle this_." Alucard thinks as he walks over to Integra who is making sure the others are ok. " Alucard take care of that apomanation at once!" she says as Alucard bows to her, " yes Sir Integra." he replies as he turns around to fight the monster he notices Alexis make a sword appear out of no where and strike the vampire across the chest.

" Arg you little bitch!" the vampire yells as he runs towards Alexis claws out ready to tear her up. Integra notices Alexis as well, then she see's Alexis's eyes look exactly like Alucard's. " _Her eyes…could she be a realitive of Alucard's_?" Integra thought as Alexis held her ground then swiped her blade once more slicing off the vampire's head as he turned to dust. " Shika…" Alexis said as she made her blade vanish and run over to her body. Tear fell from her eyes as they went back to hazel and she looked upon Shika's lifeless body. Alucard walked over and put a hand on Alexis's shoulder, " I could save her if you'd like me to." he says to her as she looks at him. " How..how would you save Shika?" she asks as Alucard goes by Shika's body. " Give me a day to help her then I'll send someone to pick you up from here." he says as he picks up Shika's body and walks out of the orphanage. " Dammit Alucard, I forbid it." Integra yells as she runs after him.

The others looked at Alexis as she ran for her room. Mrs. Stella saw her run, she then told the others, " alright everyone to the café, I'm sure dinner is ready." everyone went to the café as Mrs. Stella grabbed a knife and went towards the girl's room. Alexis sat at the window ceil again looking out at the world. " _How will Alucard save Shika? It doesn't make sense, she's dead, I know she is_." Alexis thought to herself as the door slowly opened and she saw the shadowed figure of Mrs. Stella. " Alexis, why did you run after thoese people took Shika?" she asked as Alexis didn't look at her. " They said they were gonna help her, why didn't you do anything to save her…you were there when that beast attacked anyway, you propally ran and hid, didn't you Mrs. Stella?" Alexis answered as Mrs. Stella walked over towards her, " you know darn well I'd do anything to protect you children; but lately I've noticed your not a normal child are you?" Mrs. Stella says as Alexis see's in the reflection of the window Mrs. Stella raise a knife and goes to plunge it in Alexis's back. Alexis's eyes go red once more as she jumps up and flips over Mrs. Stella's head landing two feet from her.

" What the hell were you planning to do with that knife!?" Alexis yelled at her as Mrs. Stella turned around and charged at her as Alexis moved out of the way; but not fast enough as Mrs. Stella pierced the knife in her side. Alexis screamed in pain as she fell to the ground hard and removing the knife as blood flowed out of her wound. Slowly her wound healed as Mrs. Stella looks at her, " impressive, you heal fast just like that beast did." Mrs. Stella says as Alexis stood up, " not likely, the wound is still bleeding. Your trying to kill me aren't you?" she says as Mrs. Stella walks over and grabs the knife, " now why would you think that, if I were to kill you, I'd put the knife in your heart like this!" Mrs. Stella yelled ramming the knife into Alexis's chest. Alexis's eyes went big as she used her power to slam Mrs. Stella into the wall, then removed the knife and jumped out the window.

Alexis landed on the bushes below, then she ran for her life thru the town heading towards the Hellsing Mansion. Over at the Hellsing Mansion, Alucard went straight to his room with Shika's body. Integra went to her office as a girl with reddish orange hair and red eyes walked in. " Sir, how was your visit to the orphanage?" she asked as Integra looked at her and pulled out a cigar. " Not very well Seras, we ran into a vampire there, I told Alucard to destroy it; but then a girl killed the vampire for the vampire killed her friend. Now Alucard is down in his room trying to save the girl." she says as Seras looks at her confussed, " a human girl destroyed the vampire, how did that happen?" she asked as Integra lit her cigar and then replied, " she had red eyes exactly like Alucard's, I'm wondering if she is related to him at all." Alucard then walked into the room by walking thru the wall, " master, the girl I brought back is asleep now, she will have to be trainned like the police girl has." he says as Integra snaps her cigar in two.

" Dammit Alucard, I told you I forbid you from helping that little girl, why did you deny me?" she yells as Alucard replies, " because the girl was a dear friend of Alexis, who is my daughter." Integra and Seras both looked at Alucard in shock. " Master, you have a daughter?" Seras asked as he nods his head at her, " yes police girl, 13 years ago when Alexis was only 2 years old. Her mother Melissa thought it would be a better idea if Alexis never knew about the vampire blood that flowed thru her veins or about me. So I erased myself and any memories of me from Alexis's mind until the right time. Now that she's older her powers have returned somehow and she's been trying to figure out on her own who her father is. Melissa gave Alexis a very special charm neckalace. It's the same charm neckalace I gave Melissa." he says.

Integra sits back in her chair and thinks for a bit, " Melissa that's the name of that human woman you use to hang out with, do you mean to tell me you mated with her and made an offspring?" Integra asks Alucard as he looks at her and sighs, " yes master Integra, I did mate with Melissa and give her a child, I just didn't expect to make my own daughter forget about me, now I want her to know who I am. Please Master, let Alexis live here with us, and her friend as well. I've watched Alexis at the orphanage while I slepted. She has always looked out for Shika as an older sister figure, now I would like them both to live here." he says as Integra nods her head, " alright Alucard; but you must watch out for both of them while your not on a mission or asleep, I'll have Seras help out as well. I guess you've made Shika a half vampire?" she says as Alucard nods his head, " yes, since Alexis was born a half vampire, Shika is now a haf vampire as well. That way Alexis and Shika may help the other out in the day time." he says.

Suddenly there came a knock at the main door. " Seras go and see who that is." Integra says as Seras nods her head and then takes off towards the door. When she got there she opens the door and see's Alexis standing there bleeding badly. " Is Alucard here…I….need…to…see…hi….him." Alexis says then faints as Seras catches her, " oh dear, Master, Sir Integra come quick!" Seras yells as Alucard and Integra run down the hall to the entrance and see's Seras holding up Alexis. " Alucard take her to your room, get her healed up immediately!" Integra says as Alucard get's Alexis from Seras and vanishes down to his room. " _Don't worry daughter, I shall heal you._" he says to himself as Seras closes the door and follows Integra back to her office.

_Stopping here for now, please review. Have a great day and next chapter will be out ASAP ^_^_


End file.
